


"Kisses make everything better!"

by Nightgaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightgaze/pseuds/Nightgaze
Summary: When heading out from a mine late at night, Tubbo accidently messes up and finds himself giving and receiving a peck.
Relationships: Tubbo/Ranboo - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 253





	"Kisses make everything better!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! First work I'm posting here! Just want to say: these are the fictional characters only. I don't feel comfortable writing with the actual people.  
> I didn't put character tags or fandom tags so that way people who wouldn't want to see this wouldn't.  
> Just wanted to give some more fluff content to this pairing.

"Do you think this is enough stone? I thought that we didn't need that much."

The hybrid had to lean down in the small mine that we had made, making it look much more cramped then it was. I had taken consideration into it, too, having gone forwards first and made sure that it would be tall enough for him. But this tunnel was his own. And of course, he doesn't seem to think to make things easier for himself.

I hum in response, holding out my hand and watching the gentle glow of the grid open up to my eyes. Ten stacks, and that's not including whatever the taller had. I closed my hand into a fist, watching as the grid disappeared.

"Yep!" I chirped. "Should be enough. If it isn't we can always go back."

I turn, starting to walk my way back through the tunnel that Ranboo had made. I can hear his footsteps behind me. They're usually light, but in the cramped space for him, they're heavier. Yet still it comforts me, knowing that he's behind him.

I can hear a noise slip from him once we got to the main shaft of our mine. My head turns just a little, just enough to see the other in the torch light.

At first, all I can see are the upper parts of his legs and the blazer that was tied around his hips. As my eyes travel upwards, I can't help but feel my face heat up somewhat when they land on his face.

The stark difference the light made on his skin amazed me. His left side was cast in a warm glow, making the normal snow white coloring turn into a soothing pale yellow, the only contrast being the charcoal speckles on his cheek.

His right, on the other hand, seemed to turn even more pitch black, making the white freckles scattered on that cheek shine like stars in the night sky.

Who would blame themselves for their heart skipping a beat?

Everything about him looked perfect. The peppering between the two colors that slowly spread opposite colors out onto his face. The fluffy hair that fell into his eyes. The small crown that was tilted just slightly off. The contrast between the lime and crimson of his eyes.

The constant little laughs of his. The way how he just looked so damn happy whenever he smiled. The jokes he made to lighten the mood.

I had started to notice all these little things recently. All the little things that seemed to drive me crazy, that made my heart flutter. That made me jump at chances like these to just be able to spend time with him alone.

Tommy had been teasing me lately. As if he knew about my feelings for the hybrid boy. As if he knew the reason why I've been acting a little different lately.

No… no way he could know. It wasn't that obvious, right? This small crush, tiny crush couldn't be that obvious that even Tommy could notice.

"Tubbo….? You all there?"

I snap out of my thoughts, a little surprised at the hand waving in my face. I wasn't suspecting that he would lean down to my height, nor the nervous look on his face.

I stutter for a few moments, but finally manage to get out a small "I'm fine."

He gives me a strange look, as if he didn't really believe me. But he doesn't push, just standing up.

"Just s-spaced out there for a second!" I murmur. I try my best for a smile, which he returns after a moment.

I can feel a hand ruffle my hair as he walks past me, a slight chuckle in his face. "Alright. Just don't pass out on me again."

The statement made me giggle as I followed behind him. It was only a few moments before we were coming to the opening of our mine.

All I can pick up is a pained hiss as the taller pressed a hand to his cheek as I looked up at him.

"Hey, come here. Let me look at," I reach and grab the back of his shirt, tugging gently. He turns to look at me, before leaning down to my height again.

My face feels like it's on fire with how close his was, how he was leaned down. I lean to a chest near the entrance, search around for a moment. Finally, I grab what I need.

I pulled out the bandages, showing him so that he pulled his hand away. It didn't seem that deep, a bit of lime green blood spilling but not all that much. But it did look like it stung. It didn't take long for me to just put a bandage over it, smiling to myself.

And for a few moments, my mind goes blank, and I lean forwards, pressing a small peck to the spot.

I panicked for a moment, then calm. I can just play it off as innocents. As if I just did this normal.

"There! Kisses make everything better! Right Ranboo?" I smile at him, finally actually looking him in the eyes.

The hybrid looked shocked for a moment, his hand moving to cover his cheek. Then, a small smile spreads across his face.

I didn't suspect to play it off, but it seemed to work.

I almost turn, but feel a hand wrap around my wrist. I watched as he pushed up my sleeve, revealing the skin under my coat.

I can't help but look away. I didn't really like looking at the scars on the back of my arms. I didn't like how they sloped, tough skin over missing chunks. They made me think of bad things, things I wanted to forget as much as I can.

Though I startle and look at him when I feel something press against the skin. My face flushes when I see him lift his head, pulling down my sleeve and standing up. He dusted off his hands, giving me a small smile.

"Yeah… Kisses make everything better... They make everything okay."


End file.
